doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Sontaran Stratagem (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Sontaran Stratagem ist die 206. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 30. Staffel. Handlung Das junge Genie Luke Rattigan setzt die Journalistin Jo Nakashima vor die Tür der Rattigan Academy für Eliteschüler. Sie behauptet, das von ihm entwickelte ATMOS-System, sowohl Luftfilterung als auch Navigationssystem, das weltweit in unzählige Autos eingebaut wurde, sei gefährlich. Das sie keine wirklichen Beweise dafür hat ist Rattigan klar. Wenn er ihr allerdings nicht zuhören wolle, erklärt sie wütend, würde sie eine andere Stelle finden, die es täte. Als die Frau mit ihrem Auto, dessen ATMOS-System gleich ihren Bestimmungsort wissen will und sich auch nicht abschalten lässt, davonbraust, nimmt Rattigan Kontakt mit jemand Außerirdischem auf, dem er aufträgt, diese Frau auszuschalten. Jo ordert ihr ATMOS, sie zur UNIT zu navigieren. Sie will dort erreichen, dass man allen am Vortag vorgefallenen Todesfällen in ATMOS-Autos nachgeht. Allerdings bringt das System sie keineswegs zu UNIT, sondern geradewegs in die Themse. Da auch die Verriegelung ihres Wagens aktiviert wird, hat sie keine Überlebenschance. In der TARDIS klingelt das Handy, dass Martha Jones dem Doctor bei ihrem Abschied dagelassen hatte. Sie bittet ihn, nach London zu kommen. Etwas zögerlich erst, dann aber herzlich, begrüßen sie einander. Als Donna dazukommt, fürchtet der Doctor Rivalitäts-Gehabe, doch die beiden Frauen sind schnell auf einer Linie. Donna entdeckt sofort Marthas Verlobungsring und fragt, ob der Glückliche auch so mager wie der Doctor sei. Da Thomas Milligan das nicht ist, stellt Donna fest, der Doctor sei doch wirklich viel zu mager. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren müssen der Doctor und Donna beobachten, wie Martha, militärisch korrekt, eine Einheit der UNIT in einen Einsatz führt. Das ATMOS-Werk soll durchsucht werden. Der Doctor und Donna sind von dem militärischen Gehabe nicht gerade begeistert, doch offensichtlich hat Martha hier einen Ort gefunden, an dem ihre Quaifikation gefragt ist. Im mobilen Hauptquartier stellt sie ihren Kollegen den Doctor, auf den schon alle sehr gespannt sind, vor. Donna gelingt es, dort zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie eine zu respektierende Partnerin ist. Ein bisschen irritiert ist sie allerdings, als sie erfährt, dass der Doctor einst mit der UNIT gearbeitet hat. Die UNIT hat zu dieser drastischen Maßnahme, das ATMOS-Werk betreffend, gegriffen, weil am Vortag über 50 Personen verteilt über die ganze Erde simultan bei Unfällen in ATMOS-Autos durch Giftgas umkamen. Donna kann dem Doctor erklären, was es mit dem ATMOS-System auf sich hat. UNIT will herausfinden, ob ATMOS möglicherweise außerirdisch ist. Da sie bisher nicht recht vorwärts kamen, wollen sie nun einen Experten hinzuziehen, den Doctor. Als Donna nicht einordnen kann, warum sich das Ganze auf Autos bezieht, klärt der Doctor sie auf, wie viele Autos es weltweit gibt und dass sie mit diesem System alle zu Waffen werden könnten. Zwei der UNIT-Soldaten sind unterdessen in den Katakomben des Werks bis in eine Produktions-Halle vorgedrungen, wo sie eine Einrichtung zur Bildung von Klonen finden. Dort werden sie mit einem Sontaraner konfrontiert, der sich ihnen als General Staal von der 10. Sontaranischen Kampf-Flotte vorstellt. Er setzt die beiden außer Gefecht und sie werden, hypnotisch beeinflusst, zu seinen ergebenen Gefolgsmännern. Während die Truppe das Gebäude stürmte, hat sich Donna schlicht und ergreifend im Personalbüro umgesehen und festgestellt, dass der Ordner für Krankmeldungen gähnend leer ist. Nicht einer der Angestellten des ATMOS-Werk war jemals krank geschrieben. Martha grinst, als Donna damit den Militärapparat gewissermaßen zurechtweist und stellt fest, dass sie jetzt wisse, warum der Doctor sie schätze - sie sei gut. Nun soll Martha die Arbeiter untersuchen. Unterdessen macht sich der Doctor über Luke Rattigan schlau. Bevor sich Martha an ihre Arbeit macht, spricht sie mit Donna über die Gefahr, der auch die Familie der Begleiter des Doctors ausgesetzt sein kann, besonders, wenn sie nicht über den Doctor informiert ist. Das macht Donna sehr nachdenklich. Der Doctor will mit Donna zur Rattigan-Akademie, um das junge Genie unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Doch Donna eröffnet ihm, dass sie nicht mitkommen, sondern heimgehen werde. Der Doctor ist irritiert und enttäuscht, er erklärt Donna, wie wertvoll sie für ihn war, bis ihm aufgeht, dass sie ihn nicht endgültig verlassen, sondern nur ihre Familie besuchen will. Martha hat festgestellt, dass etwas mit den Arbeitern nicht stimmt, dass sie funktionieren wie aufgezogene Puppen. Dann kommen die beiden Soldaten, die zuvor General Staal trafen, zu ihr und berichten, sie hätten die Order, sie zu Colonel Mace zu bringen. Das passt Martha gut, denn den wollte sie auch gerade sprechen. Unterdessen hat der Doctor, der sich von einem UNIT-Soldaten fahren lässt, Donna in ihrer Straße abgesetzt. Gerade kommt ihr Großvater aus dem Haus und sie begrüßen einander voller Freude. Sie erzählt ihm - der ja immer schon an die Existenz von Außerirdischen geglaubt hat - vom Doctor. Er rät, ihrer Mutter nichts davon zu erzählen. Die kommt auch gerade herein und quatscht Donna, die lediglich sagt, sie sei auf Reisen gewesen, und den Opa, die sich heimlich darüber amüsieren, mal wieder rundum zu. Martha wird in die Katakomben des Werks gebracht, wo sie einen Pool entdeckt, in dem Klone hergestellt werden. Hinter ihr wird die Tür verschlossen. In der Akademie konfrontiert der Doctor Rattigan damit, dass es unmöglich sei, dass er dieses System entwickelt habe, überhaupt ein Mensch, dazu sei es zu hoch entwickelt. Dann benutzt er kurzerhand ein Teleportationsgerät, das er entdeckt hat und landet auf einem Sontaranischen Kriegsschiff. Als er sich zurück teleportiert folgt ihm General Staal. Dann referiert der Doctor über die Sontaraner, die sich eigentlich nie verstecken und junge Menschen ihre Arbeit machen ließen, sondern immer an vorderster Front kämpften. Staal wundert sich, woher dieser Mann das weiß. Dann spricht der Doctor über den Schwachpunkt der Sontaraner, während er ganz nebenbei mit einem Squashschläger und -Ball herumspielt, den er schließlich auf Staals wunden Punkt schlägt, was diesen außer Gefecht und der Doctor kann mit seinem Fahrer entkommen. Staal teleportiert sich mit Rattigan auf das Raumschiff und berichtet, dass sie entlarvt worden seien. Er erfährt jedoch, dass die Hälfte aller Autos weltweit mit ATMOS ausgestattet wurden und somit ausreichend viele eingebaute Konverter in Aktion gesetzt werden können. Staal fordert Rattigan auf, noch einen Blick auf die Erde zu werfen, die dem jungen, einsamen Genie nie groß und interessant genug war. Dabei erwähnt er eine Aussage 'des Doctors' - behauptend, seinen Namen nicht zu kennen. Doch Staal wird hellhörig und weiß, dass es sich um den Feind der Sontaraner, den Gesichts-Wandler handelt. Staal fühlt sich betrogen, dass die Sontarans nicht im Ewigen Krieg mitkämpfen durften und ist nun um so erfreuter, dass der letzte der Time Lords von Hand der Sontaraner sterben wird. Unterdessen wurde Martha auf einem Gestell neben dem Klon-Brut-Bad festgeschnallt und verkabelt. Der unfertige Klon in der Brutflüssigleit erhält nun Marthas Gestalt und auch ihre Gedanken werden auf ihn übertragen. Zwar findet Staal, das es eigentlich ein bedauerlich unspektakulärer Tod für den Doctor sei, doch er ordert, das ATMOS-System in dessen Jeep zu aktivieren und ihn ins Wasser zu steuern. Nach einigen Versuchen wird dem Doctor, gerade noch rechtzeitig, klar, dass das System genau das Gegenteil von dem tut, was man sagt. So befiehlt er ihm also, ins Wasser zu fahren. Diese für das System paradoxe Anweisung, bringt es zu einem Kurzschluss, so dass sich die Türen wieder öffnen und der Wagen am Ufer stoppt. Auf dem Raumschiff allerdings geht die Botschaft ein, der Doctor sei tot. Nun ordert Staal, die Operation zu eröffnen. Unterdessen ist der Doctor bei Donna angekommen und schaut sich dort das Auto ihrer Mutter mit dem ATMOS-System an. Der Großvater kommt dazu, weil er unbedingt den Doctor sehen will. Um so erstaunter ist er, dass er ihn bereits kennt - vom Weihnachtsabend. Auch Donnas Mutter erkennt den Doctor als den Störenfried von der misslungen Heirat ihrer Tochter. Der Doctor erkennt, dass sich an dem System nichts manipulieren lässt und ruft Martha an, um eine Warnung durchzugeben. Allerdings hat er es mit ihrem Klon zu tun, weshalb die Warnung bei der UNIT ungehört bleibt. Doch durch seine Manipulation erfahren die Sontaraner, dass er noch lebt und quasi die Startsequenz für ihre Aktion ausgelöst hat. Die Order für die Blockierung wird ausgegeben, just als Opa Mott das Auto, dass ihm als Gefahrenquelle erscheint, in einen sicheren Abstand fahren will. Die Verriegelung wird aktiviert und er sitzt in dem Wagen fest, der sich selbstständig anlässt, worauf dicker Rauch aus dem Auspuff quillt. Der Doctor kann auch mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver nicht helfen. Überall starten jetzt die ATMOS-Autos und das tötliche Gas quillt aus den Auspuffrohren. Während die Sontaraner einen Siegesruf skandieren, steht der Doctor hilflos auf der Straße im immer dichter werdenden Qualm... Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben